


The Chat and the Girl

by IamBumbleshootTheMagnificent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (and something more), All the Flirting, Best buds, Chat Noir is ridiculous, Chat is such a flirt, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I love marichat, I'm using prompts, It's in his bones, Mari's bedroom, Marichat, Pillow Fights, Please comment prompts, Slight Flirting, Sort Of, They're both blind as ducks, Who Am I Kidding?, all the fluffliness in the world, it just makes me happy okay, just some fluff when life gets tough, one shots, puns, so fluffy you'll get a stomache, that would be great, this is a side project, video games - Freeform, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBumbleshootTheMagnificent/pseuds/IamBumbleshootTheMagnificent
Summary: Title is totally going to change. A combination of drabbles/one shots/other small pieces that are probably going to tie together.





	1. Slippery Nights and Pillow Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayuralover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/gifts).



The kitty’s idea of Heaven had to be this. He peeked into the window and grinned from ear to ear. Inside stood Marinette Dupain-Cheng in her pastel pink pajamas and dancing like an idiot. He loved it when Marinette let loose. He watched her for another minute before deciding to leave. He didn’t want her to  _cat_ ch him, not again.

However, at that moment, his grip slipped on the damp ledge and as he scrambled to regain his footing, his leg banged into the window. He blushed Ladybug-red and tried to get out of sight, but Marinette was too fast. The window flew outwards and she gasped.

“Cat! I swear to goodness, I will end you!” Marinette grabbed his tail and dragged him into her room. He tried to avoid such an outcome, but the ledge really _was_ slippery.

He landed on his back in the middle of her floor. He blinked up at her and couldn’t stop the smile that grew across his lips.

“Dang, you _spotted_ me.”

Marinette groaned and offered him a hand. He took it and flipped himself onto his feet. “Nice to see you, Princess. How’s your day? Mine’s going _purr_ fectly.”

“Chat, how many times do I have to tell you not to spy on me? Also with the puns. They’re absolutely ridiculous. I don’t know how Ladybug puts up with you.” Marinette crossed her arms and Chat laughed at her annoyed expression.

“Sure, sure, Princess. You don’t know? It’s my _pawsitively_ irresistible personality and whit. Who could resist this?” He smirked and flexed his arm muscles.

Marinette stomped over to her bed and picked up a pillow. She proceeded to throw it at him. “I hate you!”

He grabbed it from the air with ease and darted towards her with it held aloft. She cried out as he tackled her, hitting her with the pillow. They both fell onto her bed and it crashed against the wall. They both froze as they heard her mom’s voice from downstairs.

“Mari, honey? Are you okay?”

“Crap,” she muttered and punched Chat in the arm. She jumped up and sprinted to the trapdoor just as it opened. “Hey, Mum. Yeah, I’m good. Just knocked over my chair.” She glanced back to her bed, but Chat was gone. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Coward,_ she thought.

Her mom raised an eyebrow at her, but Mari just smiled. Sabine shrugged and went back to the bakery. Mari heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to her room, expecting to see it empty.

Suddenly there was a Black Cat standing in front of her, a pillow raised high over his head.

The proceeding pillow fight was the most epic of all pillow fights.

Marinette won with ease, of course. And, as the loser, Chat promised to not spy on her anymore. Not that he actually planned on following through with that promise. But she didn’t have to know that. He grinned as he slipped out of her window, remembering her furious growl to “Get out, you dumb cat!” He would be back.

Marinette smiled as she watched him disappear from sight. She knew he would be back. Her silly kitty. She rolled her eyes again and plopped down on her bed. What a brat, that Chat.


	2. A Chat's Query

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Mari and ridiculous antics. :)

The room wasn’t the same to her anymore, she thought grudgingly, as Chat Noir slipped in through the open window behind her. He didn’t think she had seen him, but of course, she had. She always knew when he was around. He wasn’t the only one with _Chat-like_ reflexes. She didn’t immediately accost him, for once. She paused with her pencil over the page and frowned.

Why was the room not the same to her anymore? Why did he suddenly seem to be _part_ of it? Why did it feel empty when he wasn’t around?

Honestly, she wasn’t sure. When he had started coming around after a particularly difficult Akuma attack where she had been targeted in her civilian form, she had thought it was because he was worried about her.

Now, though? It had been months since the last Akuma attack -which made her a tiny bit anxious- and yet he still appeared two-to-three times a week in her bedroom.

Was he lonely without his Lady?

And why did she feel happy about that? Why did she constantly feel like she, too, needed to see him? What had changed in their relationship? Why was it so much easier for her to be herself around Chat?

At that moment, actually, Chat was thinking the same thing.

Why _did_ she act more comfortable around Chat Noir than around Adrien Agreste? What was it about Adrien that made her so stiff? He was so confused about the way she constantly turned red around him and stopped mid-sentence or even mid-word. He opened his mouth to ask that exact question when, suddenly, there was a ball of paper flying at him.

He jumped as the wad smacked him full in the face. His mouth fell open and he blinked in confusion for a long, long second. Then Marinette started laughing and his emerald eyes met her cerulean ones. She was grinning as brightly as he had ever seen her, and he smiled back without effort.

What was it about Marinette Dupain-Cheng that made him so happy?

He grabbed the ball off the floor and pulled his arm back to throw it at her. However, as he did so, she raced to his side and stole it from him.

“Uh-uh. You’re not starting another fight again. I had to clean up the whole room by myself after last time.” Marinette threw the paper into the wastebasket bin and walked back over to her desk. She pulled the chair to her bed and sat down on the soft comforter. She patted the chair and raised an eyebrow at Chat.

“Coming? I want to smash you at Halo again.” she offered an X-Box remote to him and he smirked.

“That’s not gonna happen, Princess. I am the most _fur_ midable enemy you shall ever face!” He sprang into the chair and it rolled across the floor before Mari grabbed it. His lips stretched in a grin but Mari hit him across the head with the back of her hand. “Focus!”

“ _Purr_ don me, _Purr_ incess. I’ll _pawse_ the puns, and we can start _meow_ .” Chat moved from the rolling chair to sit next to her on the bed. He slung an arm around her shoulder and tried to knock the controller from her grip. She rolled her eyes at him and scooted away so she could actually _use_ her hands.

“Prepare to lose, Chat. And if you do, you have to bring me something for next time. I’m tired of feeding you every time you come over here. You’re going to put my family out of business. Besides, the winner deserves a prize,” she stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked.

“Only if you promise to wear it.”

Marinette turned pale, “That is not even a possibility.”

“Don’t you mean _paw_ sibility?”

She threw another pillow at him. “Shut up and play, you dumb cat.”

“Yes, Princess.”


	3. A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a really bad day, and (as usual) Chat is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil' bit angsty, some anxiety, and a couple possible (read: very very minor) triggers, but it was what I was feeling at the mo'. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please comment!

She wanted to punch something. Or cry. Either which. Just not in front of a certain black-clad boy who was currently standing in front of her, the stupidest expression of concern on his face.

“Go away Chat,” she growled, trying to fight the tears she could feel creeping into her eyes. She turned away from him, so he couldn’t see her face. She sat down on her bed and covered her face in her hands.

She felt movement next to her, and—before she could protest—Chat put his arms around her. She struggled, trying to shove him away, but he refused to move.

“Go away.” She said into his chest as he hugged her tighter.

“No, Marinette. I won’t.”

“This is dumb. I’m being dumb.” She could feel him shaking his head before she even finished her sentence.

“No, you’re not. Shut up.”

“Yes, I am. I’m dumb…stupid…an idiot and I shouldn’t have—”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, stop it right now.” Chat pulled away, so he could see her face. She tried to avoid looking him in the eyes, but he put his hand under her chin. His emerald eyes locked with her cerulean ones.

“You are not dumb. You’re not stupid, and you are the least idiotic person I know. You are kind and wonderful and you need to stop beating yourself up about this.”

“But I…I lied. I made a fool of myself, and I hurt other people. I did something so stupid and horrible and I just…” Marinette stopped; she couldn’t breathe or speak anymore. She began hyperventilating and shaking. Chat pulled her chin up once more and made her look at him.

“Marinette. Stop.” His voice was calm and quiet. Under his warm touch, Marinette felt her heartbeat slow. “You’re human. You make mistakes. It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.”

Marinette looked into his eyes for a long, long moment and then nodded. He allowed her to bury her face into his chest. Unexpectedly, it was warm and soft under her cheek. Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her again and put his chin on the top of her head.

After over twenty minutes of simply sitting there, when Marinette had calmed enough to pull away and swipe at her tears, Chat took in a deep breath.

“Are you going to tell me what happened now?”

She looked up at her best friend’s unflinching gaze and shook her head.

“I, I can’t Chat. It’s too painful. I…I made a mistake. The biggest mistake I think I’ve ever made, and that’s _saying something_ because I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life.”

Chat wanted to argue, but he could see she was in too much pain to discuss whatever had bothered her so much. “Okay, Marinette. But I need you to know that I’m always here for you. No matter what happens. No matter how many mistakes you make. Always.”

Marinette nodded; Chat unwrapped his arms from around her and stood.

“Okay then. I’m going to go. Let me know if you need me again.”

She laughed, although it was a rough sound, “And how am I supposed to do that? Do you have a Bat-Signal?”

“That would be a _Chat_ -Signal, and no. But I’ll come and check on you soon.” He pounced forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he went to the window.

With that, he was gone, and she was left alone once more. She laid down on her bed and covered her face with her hands.

What did she ever do to deserve Chat Noir in her life?

**Author's Note:**

> Mayuralover...You're amazing. I spent about three hours wandering around your bookmarks and your works today and I felt super inspired. These are for you, my beloved reader. 
> 
> <3 Bumble


End file.
